Caprice
by Alaiya
Summary: OS - Quand du caprice de l'une nait le chagrin d'une autre...


**Titre **: Caprice

**Prompt **: animal de compagnie – chat (pour petite Dilly)

**Personnages **: Les Polignac, mère et fille

**Rating **: K+

**Nombre de mots** : 915

**Note **: première incursion dans le fandom de Versailles no bara, bien que l'anime me soit très très familier, et fasse partie de ces séries que je ne me lasse pas de revoir.

* * *

La reine s'ennuyait. Les bals, les soieries, les diamants, les jeux, de tout cela, elle avait fait le tour. Aussi, lorsque les bruissements incessants de la cour – dont quelques éléments aimaient à s'encanailler dans les bas quartiers de la capitale – se firent l'écho d'un numéro _extraordinaire _de dressage de chats qu'un manant représentait sur toutes les places de Paris, Marie-Antoinette se hâta de convoquer ce dernier en son petit Trianon. Non que certaines de ses suivantes les plus collet monté ne se récrièrent pas devant ce nouveau caprice ; mais Madame de Polignac les fit taire, incessamment. _Voyons, mesdames, ne sommes-nous pas auprès de la reine pour rendre son existence plus douce ? Ce que sa Majesté souhaite, nous nous devons de le souhaiter avec autant de ferveur, et de joie qu'elle._ La favorite, par définition, avait toujours le dernier mot, et plus aucun murmure ne s'était élevé.

De fait, ce fut en présence de ses amies les plus proches – une trentaine, au bas mot – que Marie Antoinette assista au spectacle. En outre, celui-ci étant réputé comme "fort charmant", les enfants de chacune des baronnes, comtesses et duchesses constituant l'aréopage royal reçurent l'agrément de la reine pour se joindre à l'intime assemblée.

Toute droite dans son impeccable robe de soie rose, et les mains sagement croisées devant elle, Charlotte de Polignac, à vrai dire, ne vit rien de la saleté repoussante de l'homme qui, péniblement, s'était incliné tant bien que mal aux pieds de sa souveraine. Elle ne retint rien non plus de ses vêtements rapiécés, de son visage gris, et de ses cheveux filasse. A peine si elle nota la maigreur effrayante des chats – leur peau flasque et leurs côtes saillantes – ainsi que leur apathie manifeste devant les ordres lancés d'une voix enrouée par leur dresseur. Du numéro soi-disant _exceptionnel_, elle ne garda pas le moindre souvenir et quant à l'idée que la reine avait été abusée, une fois de plus, par les nombreux ennemis qu'elle comptait à la cour, elle ne l'effleura même pas.

Non, ce qui se grava dans l'esprit de la toute jeune adolescente, lorsque le manant et ses chats furent chassés du plat de l'épée par les gardes royaux, détalant et louvoyant cahin-caha entre les massifs fleuris parfaitement ordonnés des jardins, fut ce qu'elle entrevit par une fenêtre, l'espace d'un instant où sa mère, trop occupée à calmer la fureur de sa Majesté, ne la surveillait pas. L'homme, épuisé par sa course, s'était affalé contre les grilles ; les bêtes, malgré leur état tout aussi piteux, n'avaient pas poursuivi leur fuite. Elles entouraient leur maître, se frottant contre lui, fouissant leur tête sous ses bras et sous ses mains, à la recherche d'une caresse, et avec le but d'offrir un peu de leur chaleur. Charlotte sut alors de quoi elle avait besoin.

« Etes-vous devenue folle ?

- Mais, mère…

- Cela suffit ! » La silhouette longiligne de Madame de Polignac jetait une ombre haute et sévère sur la jeune fille qui, bien qu'effrayée par le ton impérieux de sa mère, voulut de nouveau argumenter :

« Oh, s'il vous plaît… Un seul, un chat, un chaton ! Il ne prendrait aucune place, je vous le promets. S'il vous plaît, maman… »

Une gifle retentit contre la joue baignée de larmes, et Charlotte, déséquilibrée, s'abattit sur le duvet de son lit d'enfant.

« Non seulement vous êtes capricieuse, mais vous êtes aussi vulgaire ! » La voix de la Polignac avait gagné deux octaves. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que je vous ai élevée, ma fille. Dorénavant, vous veillerez à la tenue de votre langage ; il ne sera pas dit que le duc épouse une souillon. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire de chats ! Cessez donc de faire l'enfant ! »

Charlotte, sous ses sanglots convulsifs, entendait à peine les vociférations de sa mère, et ne les écoutait pas, de toute manière. C'était là un gros chagrin, une détresse de petite fille, une de celles qui ne se contrôlait pas, qui agitait les épaules encore étroites sous les flots de soie, qui faisait déborder et rouler de grosses larmes sur les joues trop rondes et qui laissait un gros trou à la place du cœur.

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Un instant égarée, elle se redressa, pour constater qu'elle s'était endormie toute habillée et elle grimaça, sous la morsure du corset qui enserrait sa taille. Pourtant, elle ne trouva pas le courage d'appeler une servante pour l'aider à revêtir ses atours de nuit ; ni même celui de le faire elle-même et dans un soupir, elle se rallongea sur le côté. Sa main lasse heurta quelque chose. Quelque chose… qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Son regard, guidé par l'éclat laiteux de la Lune tomba sur du satin, tendu sur une forme incongrue. Ce n'était pas une poupée – de tels objets, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait pour obligation de s'en passer. Mais lorsqu'elle eut porté l'objet jusqu'à ses yeux, qu'elle l'eut palpé et reconnu ses contours, qu'elle en eut éprouvé la douceur de l'étoffe et le moelleux de sa garniture intérieure, et qu'elle eut aperçu le faible éclat de deux pierres précieuses de chaque côté d'une tête effilée qui paraissait la fixer, un sanglot bref lui noua la gorge.

Une dernière pensée lui échappa lorsqu'elle s'endormit enfin, le chat de chiffon enserré entre ses bras, tout contre sa poitrine : _« Allons, se peut-il qu'elle m'aime un peu ? »_


End file.
